guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Good Old Days
Základné informácie Ranky a práva určuje Leader alebo Second in command, v závislosti od lvl. Práva udeľuje Leader alebo Second in Command podľa xp ktoré hráč nazbieral pre guildu. Vstup do guildy je povolený hráčom z Česka alebo Slovenska ktorý dosiahli lvl 40+ na serveri Rosal. Members Hráči lvl 100+ Romik-Sk (osamodas lvl 175 Leader) Sk-rastiksk (sadida lvl 150 Second in Command) Matusenenko (osamodas lvl 148 Chosen One) Polipask (osamodas lvl 145 Protector) Aknesmotto (sram lvl 160 Protector) Czech-mates (sadida lvl 132 Protector) Nickamel-cze (feca lvl 118 Protector) Silvester-Sk (eniripsa lvl 147 Protector) Aknes (enutrof lvl 104 Treasure Hunter) Ecca-cz (ecaflip lvl 126 Protector) Roes-slowakia (sadida lvl 100 Protector) Alfonss-eni (einripsa lvl 175 Protector) Magick-cz (xelor lvl 114 Protector) Asi-nie (eca lvl 125 Protector) Kurebezdomovec (sram lvl 103 Protector) Czechstorm (iop lvl 104 Protector) Hráči pod lvl100 bez ktorých by to nebolo ono Baricade-cz (osamodas lvl 92 Dogsbody) Verissca-zce (osamodas lvl 67 Guard) Cemcak (xelor lvl 81 Dogsbody) Profesie ALCHEMIST - Romik-Sk lvl 100, Matusenenko lvl 100 BAKER - Sk-rastiksk lvl 84 DAGER SMITH - Aknesmotto lvl 90 (Magus lvl 63) FARMER - Sk-rastiksk lvl 46 FISHERMAN - Aknesmotto lvl 24 HANDYMAN - Romik-Sk lvl 100 JEWELLER - Romik-Sk lvl 98 (Jewelmagus lvl 50), Sk-rastiksk lvl 60 LUMBERJACK - Aknesmotto lvl 32 MINER '''- Polipask lvl 80 '''SHOEMAKER - Polipask lvl 62 Pravidlá 1.) Nikomu za žiadnych okolností nedávajte prihlasovacie údaje 2.) Urážky, podvody, žobranie a iné nevhodné správanie je neprípustné 3.) Colectora vyberá len jeho majiteľ alebo človek ktorému to majitel dovolil. Ak žiadna z týchto osôb nie je on-line a hrozí agress, colectora vyberá ten kto sa nachádza najbližšie 4.) Na colectorov českých a slovenských guild sa neútočí!!! Sú to guildy: Bohemian Cavalry, Valheru, The Thing, Nastromo, Kryndy pindy, Slovak-Czech, Homeless in Persia... Dúfam že som na nikoho nezabudol :D 5.) Ďalej nieje vhodné útočiť na guildy ako napr. Heaven Knights, Nar'Zhul NerUb, Old school anarchy a podobne 6.) Všetko ohľadne Dofusu je na stránke http://dofuswiki.wikia.com takže nie písať do guildy načo je toto ale radšej sa pozrieť na wikii :) Spriatelené guildy Žiadna slovná dohoda nieje ale myslím že ak potrebujeme pomoc tak sa dá spoľahnúť na všetky Česko-Slovenské guildy. Znepriatelené guildy Nepriateľov si nevyberáme... Nepriateľom sa stane guilda ktorá nám zabije perca alebo to robí pernamentne. V tomto období za nepriateľov považujeme: Infinity dynasty, Nocny patrol Na tieto guildy bez milosti... Ak nájdete perca píšte a ide sa na odplatu. Ranky a práva Základ On Trial -> 5% xp do guildy, do lvlu 40, 0-5k x Apprentice -> 5% xp, lvl 40-50, 5-10k xp Initiate' -> 5% xp, lvl 50-60, 10-20k xp Scout -> 5% xp, lvl 60-70, 20-30k xp Guard -> 5% xp, lvl 70-80, 30-50k xp, pravo vyberat perka Dogsbody -> 5% xp, lvl 80-100, 50-80k xp Protector -> 5% xp, lvl 100-130, 80-120k xp, pravo menit svoje xp Second in command -> 5% xp, lvl 130+, 120k+ xp Teasure Hunter -> Enutrofovia Chosen one -> najviac xp guilde (okrem leadera) Nuisance -> každý, kto bude dlhodobo otravovať Deserter - dlouho neaktívni (1 mesiac+) hráč Výroky slávnych :D Kurebezdomovec: Taaak už jsem lvl 80 a teď ti jdu nakopat zadek. Verissca-zce: Roman dali by sme my dva společne Fungus dung? Cemcak: mám na obed kuře s ryžu --- Kurebezomovec: nejez mého bratra. Kurebezdomovec: JOOOOOOOO craftnul sem asi 40 mush mush ringú... Nebo i víc :D Baricade-cz: jupiii xD ti ale dostavaj xD --- a hele sem zhebl... Matusenenko: robíme challange --- Matusenenko: aha tak nič --- Romik-sk: jaj šak kričím ne? :D --- Matusenenko: som kričal :D --- Romik-sk: aha ja som nič nepočul :D Mimush: Cemcak zavri hangár :) Czech-mates: Rasta nech už tu mám to Kure xD --- Sk-rastiksk: celého alebo na časti? :D --- Czech-mates: stačí mi prsíčka xD Sk-rastiksk: Jéé ja mám 10 MP --- Kurebezdomovec: rastofu XD Czech-mates: a sakra odpoledne musim jin na odbery... --- Kurebezdomovec: neboooj prasečí chřipka to nebude --- Romik-Sk: noo Kure ja by som sa bál byť tebou skôr vtáčej chrípky :D Sk-rastiksk: ok musime dat najprv Royal Coco Blopa --- Romik-Sk: ok idem po cocotovi :D Romik-Sk: Kure, kolko máš %? --- Kuurebezdomovec: ... --- Arturoh: Slepice, kolik%? Kurebezdomovec: hit 730 --- Aknesmotto: on tebe alebo ty jemu? Czech-mates: kure víc slaví ch lethalem než lvl up XD Nejaké screeny :)